Horseland Encounters: The Slenderman
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: The first in a series of Horseland character encounters with different well known creatures. This encounter is Sarah's run in with the infamous Slenderman. Followed over a series of chapters, this story is written from a third person point of view. One of my OC characters is shown in the first chapter. More will be seen of him later. Rated T for scary situations.
1. Intro

**Horseland's Encounters Story One :The Slenderman**

Do not _fear_ him. Do not _see _him. Do not _seek_ him. Whether for study or for personal proof. Some say, do not even _speak_ his name. The following encounter, is fake and just for your viewing pleasure, is of a girl name Sarah Whitney. She barley survived her series of encounters with 'Him'. Follow her encounters over the next few chapters, written from a story point of view.

The story begins here,

It was a beautiful day at Sable Farms (dubbed 'Horseland' by the people who worked there). It was so beautiful, Will had decided to skip riding lessons today, and just take a hike up into the woods. Everyone happily agreed, that that was a great idea. So everyone packed lunches, and the gang took off.

On the way there, though, Sarah couldn't help but feel uneasy. She told Alma, that something about the area didn't feel right. In fact, she thought it felt down right spooky. When they had reached their destination, Will said, "Okay everyone! We'll start our hike here."

Sarah said what everyone thought, "I thought we were hiking up to the woods. I didn't think we were hiking _in_ the woods."

"Sarah's right," started Echo, a new student at Horseland. "What's the big idea Will?"

Everyone was starting to ask the same question, when Bailey came to Will's aid.

"Well, um, Will wanted to take us all on a Nature Walk. Right Will?"

"What? Oh right! Bailey's right! I wanted to take you guys on a Nature Walk."

"That's two you owe me cous'." Bailey whispered to Will as he passed by.

As everyone saw and admired different trees, birds, insects, and other aspects of Nature, something caught Sarah's eye. She told Alma she would be right back, at which the Spanish girl inquired of where Sarah was going, to which she got no answer. Sarah took off in the direction of the thing that caught her eye. After ten minutes, she thought that her eyes had deceived her, but when she turned around she gasped in terror.


	2. Where were you?

When Sarah turned around, she saw a man, or what seemed to be a man for he wore, what seemed liked a suit. And he was tall, about 9ft tall. But what scared Sarah the most, was what she saw first. The man's face, was as white as a sheet of paper. And, it was equally blank. The man's head appeared to be bald, in fact, it looked like the head of a store mannequin. And his hands, were as white as his face. And he had four "tentacles" coming from his back.

He let Sarah get a good look at him. Then he disappeared. Sarah sighed in relief.

"There you are amiga!" Alma came running to Sarah, who had slumped against a tree.

"What happened?" Alma looked slightly worried.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sarah replied, getting back up. "We should get back to the group."

"Great idea!"

As the two girls walked back, Sarah saw him again. She shook her head and kept walking. Behind the trees, the figure stood still and quiet, no emotion from his face.

He turned around and began walking, birds following him close by.

"Where the heck were you Sarah!?" Will started, his words drenched in anger.

"I, thought I saw something."

"AND?"

"It was nothing." Sarah stood with her head down, waiting for Will's form of execution.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea what I would have to go through if you went missing? HUH?"

"Will, take it easy! Sarah just thought she saw something, it didn't turn out, SO WHAT? For Pete's sake man, she's only 12!" Bailey came to Sarah's rescue.

Will, though still angry, turned around and said, "We'll start heading back. And Sarah," Will turned to her. "When we get back, you're gonna be in serious trouble young lady! I'm gonna let Bailey's parents decide your punishment."

"DUDE! What is this, the court of Law? Give it a rest, cous'!" Bailey started again.

"Bailey,"

"I mean it, Will."

"Fine."

The group got back to Horseland without further incident.


	3. Danger

**After weeks of procrastination, here it is.**

Chapter 3

When the team arrived back at the house, Sarah pulled Alma aside.

"Alma? Can I tell you something confidential?"

"Sure Sarah," the Spanish girl replied. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well," Sarah began. "I saw this _thing_. Don't ask me what it was, I don't know. But it wasn't human, it wasn't an animal, and aliens don't exist. I think."

"Can you describe it?"

"It was tall, about 7ft. It had on a black something, that looked like a suit."

"Go on."

"It had four tentacles, and a pale white face. As blank as copy paper."

Echo stood close by where the two girls were talking. He caught wind of their conversation and gasped. Later that day he went to talk to Sarah. She was sitting on the front porch, because her parents were away, and so she was spending the night at the ranch. Echo started.

"Sarah? I'm afraid you are in grave danger. The being you encountered is called the Slender Man. There was an article online, that said in 1953, scientists were, 'experimenting', with human DNA, looking to create a super human. What they made, was not human. It killed all but one of them, who escaped to tell the tale."

"Well," Sarah replied. "This is a new low, even for you, Echo."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to scare me like that? Poor shame!"

"You don't believe me? What did you see?! Was it 7feet tall, with four tentacles coming from it's back!? Did it have a pale white face, that was like paper!? It wore a suit? You are in danger, and I just wanted to warn you, like a good friend! HMPH!" Echo stormed off. When Sarah was going to bed, she saw the figure at her window. "What the?" She turned around and it was in the hall. She got under the covers on her bed, and when she peeked out from them, it was in her room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screeched.

"Sarah?" Will came to her room. "What happened?"

Sarah was still shaking so much, she couldn't answer. From that day, she saw him everywhere, and sadly, that meant _everywhere!_ All throughout the house, all around the ranch, in the city, in the hills, _everywhere_!

_It's trying to get me_, Sarah thought. About a week passed, Sarah's parents were still away, and Bailey, along with his parents and Will, went out to eat. They invited Sarah to come, but she refused, and sat in her bed to read. The TV in the guest room was on, but suddenly started become static. Sarah gasped. Her cell phone was dead. She turn towards the window, and He was there.


End file.
